


Star Shine

by royalreddeath



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Gen, Kingdom Hearts III Spoilers, Post Death Conversation, Stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 09:58:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18892321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/royalreddeath/pseuds/royalreddeath
Summary: Longing for loved ones is more painful when you're the one who is lost, but it's better when you have people with you. People and hope.





	Star Shine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [synergies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/synergies/gifts).



“The others have forgotten their names, why have you not?”

Souls speaking to each other in the realm of the departed was a rarity, but rarities had become so common recently it seemed the universe didn’t care. The star who felt most comfortable in the form was curious, why was the one who felt much more like a flower so peaceful and sure?

“I have someone I’m watching, I felt my name on his lips too many times to forget it. He searched for me for a long time before he forgot.”

“And you’re certain he loved you and will remember again?”

“My brother is an admirable man, even if you can’t tell from his empty self. You remember him, he was your friend once.”

“I don’t remember my own name, just that I existed surrounded by friends before I was all alone. I’ve been watching people too, though, two boys who cared for me.”

“Do they remember who they are?”

“Their names, yes. Who they are? I’m not very sure anymore. They’re hurting, even after they won their battles.”

“And they haven’t been able to help you recall your name?”

“I had forgotten it long before they met me. Though, I don’t recall what death brought me to this place. I had been taken and hidden away for years, then suddenly, I was here.”

“Not many of us recall our deaths, it’s too painful. We only recall the want to keep some part of ourselves around.”

“I don’t even remember that. I just know that when I see those boys, I feel hope again.”

“Could you tell me about them? Even with others, it’s so lonely here. I’d like to hear your hope to add to my own.”

“Isa and Lea. I believe they’ve been called Saïx and Axel for years, but they introduced themselves to me as Isa and Lea. They made me feel safe, hopeful for my own life and freedom.”

“I’ve seen them before, they spoke to my brother. Lauriam. They worked with him? Or maybe against. Watching the living isn’t very reliable, I just have a lot of practice.”

“You watched me, didn’t you?”

“Yes, for a long time.”

“Why?”

“You knew him and you also knew the person I most wanted to meet.”

“I wish I still did. I feel as though precious memories that I lost may help me find my way back home myself.”

“One of your old friends managed to do that. He helped your new friends survive after Sora visited here.”

“We should all thank him for everything. I don’t know much about him, I didn’t even get to speak with him, but Sora felt warm. I hope his help will mean something for your brother.”

“My brother was recompleted with the others like him, I have hope for his memory returning with his heart this time. I believe in Sora enough to have hope that my message was delivered in some way, even if only through the conversations hearts may have.”

“You seem like you understand a great deal more than I do.”

“I’ve been dead since before everyone was forced to forget where they came from, who they were. Perhaps that’s another reason I can remember, I was determined to hold onto more.”

“What do you mean by that?”

“Most people have one person they wanted to stay for, themselves or a loved one, but I had so much I wanted. And they’ve survived for so long, longer than should be possible. I’ve been lucky enough to have so many keep existing in one form or another. You lost your memories and haven’t been here as long.”

“I’ve been here long enough to watch the ones I love get hurt.”

“Even those you don’t remember.”

“Does death make you more prone to mystery?”

“It’s made me more prone to talking, actually. I find it hard to explain myself, so if you have questions, I’m very sorry.”

“I have one question right now, do you know who the white-haired boy was? Who helped after the boy with a body left?”

“Oh, yes, I believe he was one of your friends. Ephemer. I never met him, but he was friends with the person I admired. I would have liked to speak with him, but speaking while alive was difficult for me at times.”

The vast space that held the two souls was filled with silence once more as they reflected on what had been said. Emptiness shouldn’t be capable of producing an echo, but it seemed like the longer there was silence between them, the emptier the world became. Great vastness was what brought ends to the stars. Eventually they stopped clinging to the living and couldn’t handle the echoes of the Final World.

The two souls hoped to become like the rare cases of people who returned to the living or the souls who met with those they longed to see. They were waiting, after all, waiting to comfort and love the ones who had lost them.

“Do you think they’ll stop their search now that they’ve regained each other?”

“Your friends?”

“Them. Your brother and his friend.”

“Both groups? No, I don’t. Your friends need time to regroup, my brother and his friend need time to remember. As soon as everyone has been reminded, they’ll continue.”

“Reminded?”

“About the important things. Your friends need to be reminded that you aren’t the main driving force of their hearts, my brother needs to be reminded of himself. He’s been Marluxia for far too long.”

Sometimes, in the land beyond life, the mention of a name would cause whispering voices to quiet. On those occasions, the chatter would return ten times louder than it had before, drowning out any words any one soul could have been attempting to listen to. The urge to scream feelings was contagious and soon, both souls were focused on nothing but the messages in their hearts that kept them there.

_“I wanted to meet them. He knows I am missing.”_

_“I want myself back. They wanted to help me.”_

The sentences echoed against each other, intertwining and sharing the ache. If there was one thing the Final World brought to souls, it was an enhanced longing. The longer they were there, the more they saw their own wants played out in their hearts. The two souls would return to their loved ones eventually, recalling their conversation in the Final World as if it were a dream.

**Author's Note:**

> I had a lot of fun writing this! It's not particularly long, but I hope it's as impactful as I meant it to be.


End file.
